Untitled
by early-november
Summary: A month after his adventure with Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, Will finds himself back to being a blacksmith, vying for the attention of Elizabeth, and wishing he was out on the sea again. Prologue is the ending of the movie. 5.6-Chapter Four is up.
1. Prologue

* * * 

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is copyright of Walt Disney Pictures. Characters are owned by Jay Wolpert, Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliot, & Terry Rosso. 

* * * 

Prologue

Norrington and Will stood facing one another. Norrington unsheathed his sword; the same one Will had made for the Commodore's promotion ceremony weeks ago. 

"This is a beautiful sword," Norrington stated, looking at the blade carefully. He looked it up and down once more before adding, "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He brought his eyes to Will's. 

For the first time ever, the two men understood one another. Will realized what the Commodore was telling him. 

"My compliments." 

"Thank you." 

Norrington turned away from the couple and walked down the stone steps of Fort Charles. Will turned to Elizabeth, they were finally together. 

"Oh and Miss Swann," Norrington turned back around to Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth took Will's hand and looked to the Commodore. "The very best of luck to you both." 

Elizabeth smiled, but saw the Commodore's pain. He truly loved her. He smiled, but it was a facade to the feeling of loss he truly felt. 

"Commodore!" Gillette cried, ending the moment. "What about Sparrow? Shall we prepare _The Dauntless_ for pursuit?" 

The Commodore had regained his usual demeanor of business. He thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." He raised his eyebrows to Gillette before continuing his way out of the Fort, the soldiers following him. 

Only Will, Elizabeth, and the Governor were left on the parapet. The Governor made to follow the rest of the Navy when he suddenly turned around to his daughter. 

"So, this is the path you have chosen? After all, he is a blacksmith." the Governor had a bit of regret in his voice. 

Elizabeth looked at Will and smiled. "No," she said, taking off Will's hat, "He's a pirate." 

Will, took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her deeply, like she had never known to be kissed. For the first moment since their adventure had started, neither one was scared or even thinking about Jack Sparrow or the Black Pearl. They had one another, and the world no longer matter in that kiss. 

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Good Morning

*     *     *

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is copyright of Walt Disney Pictures. Characters are owned by Jay Wolpert, Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliot, & Terry Rosso.

*     *     *

Chapter One: Good Morning

Will tried to keep his eyes level as he walked through the dusty streets. Nearby, a group of old men were avoiding his glance, but talking animatedly all the same. A little girl near Will held tightly to her mother's hand and looked curiously up at Will. He looked at her and smiled, to which the little girl shyly buried herself in her mother's skirts. It had been similar to this every morning for the month since Will Turner had returned to Port Royal. With his return had followed stories of the infamous Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_. Those who had not been present for Jack's execution were treated to a wild story where the pirate managed to escape death with the help of the young blacksmith. Naturally, the stories developed to the point of insanity and Will, going about his business, was subjected to public scrutiny.

Will continued his way to the blacksmith's forge, barely noticing the looks he received. He pushed open the wooden door and took a look around the neat barn. A man was sitting near the furnace, finishing horseshoes for the baker's mare.

"Good morning, Mister Brown," Will took of his coat and placed it on a peg near the door. As he began to fasten his apron, Brown spoke suddenly.

"You'd best not be doing that quite yet, boy." Brown didn't even look up from his work. "There's some blades to be delivered to the Commodore." He motioned vaguely to the wrapped swords on the ground by the door. When Will didn't move after a few moments, Brown looked up. "Well? What are you dallying for?"

Will sighed and put back on his coat, and picking up the bundle. Going back out into the town was unbearable enough, but on such a nice day, why must he see the Commodore?

"Yes, sir."

Will was left with no where to go but back out the way he had come in seconds earlier.

*     *     *


	3. Chapter Two: The Lady Washington's Busin...

*     *     *

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is copyright of Walt Disney Pictures. Characters are owned by Jay Wolpert, Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliot, & Terry Rosso.

*     *     *

Chapter Two: _The_ Lady Washington_'s Business_

Will made his way up to Fort Charles with little delay. A soldier in a red uniform met him at the gates and told him that Commodore Norrington would see him in a few minutes. Will set down the swords and climbed the steps up to the parapet. The view was unlike any other he'd ever seen. The fort on the cliffs gave the vantage of the entire Caribbean Sea. The early morning clouds were disappearing quickly as the sun climbed higher and higher into the sky. Will leaned against the partial wall and took in the wind and the smell of salt. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander for a moment. He and Elizabeth had shared their first kiss here. This had been the last place he'd seen Jack Sparrow. Where was Jack now? Wherever he was, Will was sure Jack was staying out of trouble. Will laughed under his breath at his own ludicrous thought.

"What's so amusing, Mister Turner?"

Will spun around, surprised. Commodore Norrington was standing looking at him with and air of superiority only a man of the navy could muster.

"Your order," Will said, dismissing the Commodore's question. "I've come to deliver it to the armory." Will never found himself addressing the Commodore as 'Sir'. There were only two people to whom he addressed that formality. Brown attained that title simply because he could break their agreement of apprenticeship whenever he liked. Governor Swann deserved it because he was, in fact, the Governor and Elizabeth's father.

"Yes, yes I see." Norrington stated. Will found a nerve twitch when Norrington joined Will up on the parapet. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. The wind is picking up, fine sailing conditions."

Norrington looked cynically at Will and turned to look at the town. When his head was turned Will chided himself. What the devil was he thinking?

"A good thing our sailing conditions will be so _fine_," the Commodore said, with a hint of sarcasm. "_The Lady Washington_ is scheduled to depart in two day's time." He turned back to face Will. "The reason why you are here – the swords – is that our men will be requiring them." The Commodore smiled and headed back to the armory. It was clear Will was expected to follow, so he did, dutifully. As he walked across the Fort, he couldn't help but imagine why _The_ _Lady Washington_ would be leaving, and full of His Majesty's soldiers. It was only until Will was back at the forge that he realized the reason for the Commodore's smug attitude: they had found Jack.

*     *     *


	4. Chapter Three: Estrella and Miss Swann

*     *     *

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is copyright of Walt Disney Pictures. Characters are owned by Jay Wolpert, Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliot, & Terry Rosso.

*     *     *

Chapter Three: Estrella and Miss Swann

It was the second time Will had returned to the forge that day, only to leave it again. He told Brown he needed a drink, knowing Brown would be the last person to object to that. Instead of heading to the inn, Will decided to see the one person he could talk to about Jack.

*     *     *

"Mister Turner! What a nice surprise! The Governor's not expecting you." Estrella, one of the house's maids, was beaming at Will from the front door of the Governor's mansion.

"Yes," Will paused for a moment, "I wondered if I might have a word with Eliz—Miss Swann?"

Estrella looked at Will with a slightly disappointed look. She had clearly thought Will was there to see her.

"Is she at home?" Will missed the subtlety of Estrella's reaction to his question.

"Why, yes, Mister Turner. If it'll please you to step inside the foyer?" she curtseyed and ascended the mansion's grand staircase.

Will stepped inside the house and missed a beat. The splendor of the mansion never ceased to enchant him. He walked over to small table in the center of the hall, which was boasting a bouquet of flowers. He ran his hand over the smooth mahogany table. What would it like to own something as fine as this one piece of furniture? Everything in the mansion was a sharp contrast to his own surroundings in town. Where the Swann's had a grand chandelier hanging above the stairs, Will had a leaking roof. Instead of a goose feather pillow on his bed, Will slept on a sack filled with hay and down. Will looked up to the staircase and saw Estrella coming back down.

"She'll see you in a few moments, Mister Turner." Estrella wore a false smile, the sort of smile a maid would give company. It was cheerful, but not at all sincere and Will saw the distinction immediately.

"Estrella."

"Yes, Mister Turner? Is there anything you need?" the short maid approached him.

"No," Will said softly, dropping what he was going to say, "Thank you."

She nodded and continued her way to the kitchen where she would probably spend the rest of the late morning preparing lunch or possibly cleaning all the dishes from breakfast. Will knew why she was being so false with him. They were one in the same, he and Estrella. They possibly understood one another better than he and Elizabeth ever could for the simple fact that they both played a single purpose in Port Royal: to serve. She did not own fancy dresses, nor did she get to sleep in late or attend ceremonies. Estrella was a maid. In her eyes, Will had no business seeking a courtship with someone higher in status than he. Indeed, the Governor's daughter! Estrella saw herself marrying a man like Will, not serving him, and his presence in the mansion as a guest was a mockery. Her tone of 'Mister Turner' stung as if she had slapped him.

"Will!" Elizabeth had finally appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Elizabeth." Will smiled and felt warm for the first time that day.

"How lovely to see you." she reached the bottom stair and greeted Will. "What are you doing here?"

Will was brought sharply back to reality and why he had come in the first place. "It's Jack," he said shortly.

The light in Elizabeth's eyes and her smile faded quickly into worry. "What is it?"

"Perhaps we should talk outside." Will doubted that their conversation would remain unheard.

"Of course."

They went outside into the mansion's sprawling gardens. Elizabeth looked beautiful as they walked in the sun. She ran her hand across the flowers as they did so, like a child might. Will spotted the gruesome scar on her left palm, a token of their ordeal with the _Black Pearl._

"You think he might be in trouble?" she asked softly.

"I think Norrington is up to something. I saw him this morning at the fort. He seemed extremely happy about something." Will knew that it sounded like a hasty assumption on his part, but he had seen something in Norrington's eyes; something like victory.

 Elizabeth stopped and looked into Will's eyes. "James is a very ambitious man, and proud as well. When Jack escaped it was a blow to his reputation."

"Norrington must know where Jack is—or where he's going to be."

"I believe you, Will, but Jack Sparrow is no obligation of ours."

Normally Will would have wholeheartedly agreed, but the words caught in his throat. Elizabeth touched his cheek.

"He can look after himself," she looked hopefully into Will's eyes for understanding.

"But..." Will found himself protesting.

Elizabeth silenced his words with a hand on his mouth. "No, Will. I know what you're thinking. Every time we're by the ocean, I see a look in your eyes. It's a longing. You don't belong on the ocean, Will." What she said wasn't cruel, it was a fact. Three weeks sailing under the command of a pirate didn't make Will a sailor. It was then that he saw something else in Elizabeth's eyes: fear.

"Don't go out there looking for trouble again," she said pleadingly. "It's not our concern."

Will took her hand off of his mouth and took it in his own. He turned over her palm and ran his fingers over the scar.

"I know." The words seemed to come from someone else, but they were said nonetheless. He let her hand go and showed his own left hand, revealing the exact same scar across his palm.

*     *     *


	5. Chapter Four: Sacrifices

- - - - -  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is copyright of Walt Disney Pictures. Characters are owned by Jay Wolpert, Stuart Beattie, Ted Elliot, & Terry Rosso.

- - - - -  
  
Author's Note: Many apologies for my hiatus. Many excuses...none of them very good, so let's get on with this. Enjoy!

- - - - -  
  
Chapter Four: Sacrifices  
  
After Will had left the mansion, Elizabeth was left with only her troubled thoughts. She would never forget what Jack had done for her and Will; he did save both their lives. But at the same time, he was a pirate. Jack may be a good man, but he still broke a thousand laws at the expense of others. Elizabeth knew Jack was a smart man, he had escaped from capture at least a dozen times. But the Commodore was hell bent on hanging Jack. Elizabeth didn't want to see Jack dead, but more importantly, she didn't want to see Will dead at Jack's expense. She fought with her conscience all day, out in the garden. Soon, it was dusk and the sun was setting gently into the horizon. She looked out over the ocean and then went inside.

- - - - -  
  
Will spent the rest of the afternoon over the hot fire, preparing more swords for their customers. Will barely noticed as the time went by, he had so much on his mind. He was fighting with two topics. The first was Elizabeth.  
  
Since their return to Port Royal, Will had found his feelings towards Elizabeth had not wavered one bit; he loved her. Will was sure she felt the same way, but their relationship was becoming strained. It became clearer to Will each and every day that his fight for Elizabeth was far from over. The governor was not ready to release his only daughter to the local blacksmith. It was rare that Will got to have moments alone with her. There had been few royal functions, but the Governor had made sure Elizabeth had a handsome, well-to-do gentlemen by her side at each one. Governor Swann had pressed the matter by coincidentally being gone whenever Will asked to see him. No matter what Elizabeth said or did, her father had the supreme power in the matter. It was their separation that was starting to eat away at William Turner. He had gone to the ocean as a haven for his troubled thoughts many times.  
  
The first time he had gone to the beach had been to look up to Fort Charles while a dinner was being held. From the beach, Will looked up into the night sky. The lights from the dinner lit up the dark and joyful music could barely be heard. He frowned slightly at the thought of Elizabeth dancing and delighting in such a gathering—without him. But then, he never would be there, would he? More self-pitying thoughts followed, each full of anguish and doubt. Then Will thought of the ocean. There was no complication in the sea; you did whatever you wanted and that was that.  
  
Yes, doubt had clouded his head, but there was also hope. Hope was winning the constant battle and Will fought every day to keep it that way.  
  
Will slammed his hammer into the finished sword with a flourish and examined the sword. Another fine one.  
  
The second thought on Will Turner's mind was Jack Sparrow. The sensible side of him told him to stay in Port Royal and pursue Elizabeth. Live his fantasy life. But the adventurous part of him had recently concocted a new fantasy life: out on the sea, with Jack Sparrow. He could take off right now, warn Jack, and have a whole new adventure. Will yawned widely and looked around the shadowed forge. Not tonight, he thought with a grin.

- - - - -  
  
Several miles away in the Governor's mansion, Elizabeth Swann sat in controlled anger in the parlor.  
  
"You cannot marry him, Elizabeth." The governor looked unnaturally harsh.  
  
Elizabeth stared back at her father. "And if I should marry him?"  
  
The governor took this in and continued, as if not noticing the comment. "You are my daughter and I love you. Therefore, you will have choices."  
  
"I love him, Father."  
  
"First, I realize what an ordeal these past months have been for you. I thought I knew best raising you here in the Caribbean, I was very wrong. I have arranged you a trip home to London where you will attend school to continue your education in becoming a lady."  
  
Elizabeth jumped from her chair, "Leave? But Port Royal is my home!"  
  
"Sit down, Elizabeth," her father's eyes grew darker, "Now."  
  
Elizabeth reluctantly sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"Second, you may stay here in Port Royal and we will find you a proper suitor."  
  
Elizabeth laughed sardonically, "Who? James?"  
  
"You will mind your tone, Elizabeth. As for the Commodore, I'm sorry to say he has moved on and does not wish to trouble us any more. As I was saying, you may stay here but," he paused. "You must stop this affair with Turner."  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but the governor continued. "Should you continue, I will personally see to it that his Bill of Clemency is revoked."  
  
"You can't do that! He'll be hanged!"  
  
"Yes, I suppose he will. He is, after all, a pirate."  
  
Her father's repetition of her own words stung. Elizabeth felt her eyes swell with tears and tasted salt in her mouth.  
  
"I'll let you consider your options, Elizabeth. But should you choose to remain here in Port Royal, know that if I hear of you two meeting his suspension will be immediate." Swann got up from the parlor and Elizabeth was left alone in the dark.

- - - - -


End file.
